Traición
by La Flor de Cerezo
Summary: La frustración, la traición y la ira culminaron en una tragedia. Al haber sido testigo del declive de la relación entre Kitana y Liu Kang, Jade le comparte un triste recuerdo de San Valentín a su hija Cristal.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, amables lectores y escritores de FF. Con mucho gusto presento el primer capítulo del fic correspondiente al nuevo reto del foro **Mortal Kombat: Who's Next?,** titulado: **San Valentín Sangriento.**

Mi participación consiste en un minific de tres capítulos, en el que hace su debut un OC de nombre Cristal, de la que se puede saber un poco más en esta historia (y cuando digo un poco, es un POCO, LOL).

Como todo buen fic de San Valentín (?), está cargado de romance (bueno, tal vez no muy exagerado, o no sé como lo sienta el lector), drama, etc. En está ocasión, prometí ponerle más empeño, así que espero que sea un poco mejor que el fic navideño que hice en el reto anterior, del que reniego con todas mis fuerzas.

La historia al principio esta narrada en tercera persona, pero después Jade es la narradora, al estar contando una anécdota, recuerdo o lo que sea. Aclaro esto para que el lector no piense que es un self-insert o algo así XD

Espero que sea de su agrado :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherrealm Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Traición.**

* * *

Una tranquila y silenciosa noche en Edenia, se encontraba la hermosa guerrera Jade, peinando el largo y sedoso cabello negro de una joven de piel oscura, quien se hallaba sentada frente a un tocador de elegante diseño. Ambas tenían puestas unas batas de brillante satén, ya que estaban por irse a dormir.

En sus ojos se veía que la adolescente tenía sueño. En cambio Jade la miraba con dulzura, conservando una sonrisa que tenía desde que comenzó a peinarla.

—Ya estás lista —dijo a la muchacha, después de haberle trenzado el cabello, como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada noche, para evitar que se enredara mientras dormía.

—Gracias, mamá —contestó, llevando su trenza al frente, haciendo que cayera sobre su pecho, y pasó las manos suavemente por ella, comprobando su firmeza.

—Qué descanses, Cristal —tomó su rostro delicadamente y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Cristal era hija de Jade. Siempre usando una vestimenta de lucha color blanco, con diseño similar al de su madre, la joven estaba siendo entrenada para pelear como ella, para servir a Edenia cuando estuviera lista.

No se sabía quién era su padre, pues Jade le pidió que guardara el secreto de su identidad celosamente, por lo tanto, sólo ellas dos sabían quién era.

* * *

La acompaño hasta su cama y le puso unas hermosas cobijas blancas encima, del mismo color y tela que su bata. De pronto se quedó inmóvil, causando que la joven la mirara con extrañeza.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Olvidé darte algo —dijo Jade después de sonreír y salió de la habitación, un tanto apresurada.

Cristal no tenía idea de qué iba a darle su madre; sin embargo aguardó pacientemente a que regresara, mientras ella misma se acomodaba las cobijas. Después de algunos instantes, volvió. Entre sus manos sostenía una caja roja en forma de corazón con un lindo moño decorativo en el centro. Cristal se sorprendió, pues nunca había visto algo así.

—Ten —Jade le ofreció la caja y la observó esperando su reacción—. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

—¡Muchas gracias, madre! —con entusiasmo tomó el obsequio y la abrazó—, pero… ¿qué es esto?, ¿qué es San Valentín?

—En el Earthrealm, ese mundo tan maravilloso del que te he hablado tantas veces, hay un día de 365, en el que se celebra el sentimiento más bello que cualquiera puede sentir: el amor.

Cristal se sentó sobre su cama, interesada en saber más acerca de lo que su madre le hablaba.

—Pero no sólo celebran el amor —continuó—, también celebran la amistad. Ese día, en la Tierra, puedes ver flores por todos lados, gente dando obsequios como muestra de amor o de amistad sincera. Esto que te doy, es lo que más se regalan unos a otros en San Valentín. ¡Ábrelo y descubre qué es!

Con una sonrisa, Cristal se apresuró a abrir la caja. Vio que en su interior había unos extraños bocadillos de exquisito aroma y linda forma.

—¡Huelen delicioso! —exclamó después de acercar la caja a su nariz y aspirar profundamente—. ¿Qué son?

—Los llaman chocolates —tomó una pieza y se la puso gentilmente en la boca a la joven—. Prueba uno.

Era la primera vez que saboreaba un chocolate. Le gustó tanto que no pudo evitar tomar otro.

—¡Saben muy bien!, ¡son tan dulces!

A Jade le dio gusto que le haya agradado su obsequio. Emitió una risilla al verla tomando una tercera pieza, que se comió de un bocado.

—Ahora ya es muy tarde —le quitó lentamente la caja y la cerró—. Mañana podrás comer más.

Cristal respondió con un quejido, mientras seguía masticando el último chocolate que logró tomar, pues ella, con gusto, se acabaría la caja en ese instante. Sin embargo, resignada, acató la orden de su madre.

—En el día de San Valentín, la gente le obsequia estos deliciosos chocolates a las personas que más quieren. Me encanta ir al Earthrealm ese día. El amor se siente en cada esquina, en cada, obsequio, en cada flor. Muchas personas que no se atreven a expresar sus sentimientos, eligen esta fecha para armarse de valor y decir lo que callaron por tanto tiempo —recordó las bellas escenas románticas y los hermosos momentos que presenció cuando tuvo la suerte de estar en el Earthrealm en esa fecha. Tenía una amplia sonrisa que contagió a Cristal. Sin embargo, su rostro se tornó triste de pronto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó, confundida por su repentina tristeza.

Tras unos instantes de guardar silencio, Jade cerró los ojos y suspiró. Trató de contenerse, pues no le gustaba llorar frente a ella.

—No todas mis memorias de San Valentín son… gratas —dijo, y miró a Cristal, con los ojos húmedos por lágrimas de dolor que se estaban formando.

Cristal se quitó las cobijas de encima, se sentó sobre la cama en posición de "flor de loto" y con su mirada le pidió que le contara esa amarga historia.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que ocurrió... y esos recuerdos están tan frescos en mi memoria, como si los hubiera vivido ayer.

Y entonces Jade comenzó a contar la triste historia de la que fue testigo, abriendo una vieja herida.

* * *

Hace muchos años, el misterioso guerrero de fuego, Liu Kang, fue nombrado por Raiden como protector supremo de la Tierra, al haber demostrado su superioridad en muchos torneos de Mortal Kombat, y por haber salvado el reino de la peor de las invasiones, junto a un honorable y poderoso grupo de guerreros.

Liu Kang se estableció en un enorme y hermoso palacio oculto en las profundidades de un bosque ubicado en su lugar de origen: Henan, China.

Kitana, su mujer y antes princesa de nuestra casa, Edenia, viviá con él. Ella era mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niñas… compartimos tantas cosas juntas. Aunque yo era edeniana, y por lo tanto no tenía ninguna obligación de servir al ejército del Earthrealm, Kitana me pidió que me fuera con ella, argumentando que necesitaba una consejera, alguien más que pudiera apoyarlos en dificultades contra los enemigos, y, sobre todo, necesitaba mi compañía. No pude decirle que no. Me fui a vivir al Earthrealm por mucho tiempo.

Liu Kang se encargó de seleccionar a los mejores guerreros de la Tierra, que tendrían el honor de servirle en tiempos de guerra. Entonces se formó un poderoso ejército conformado por temibles y valientes luchadores. Esos guerreros vivían en el enorme palacio, siempre esperando sus órdenes, al estar la Tierra en constante amenaza por el mal.

Si las amenazas eran mayores, se convocaban a luchadores de poder excepcional para encabezar el ejército. Sub zero, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Jackson Briggs, Smoke, Nightwolf… son sólo algunos nombres de esos luchadores. Tendrás que recordarlos, porque muy pronto te hablaré de ellos.

Entre todos los guerreros, había uno que figuraba. Su nombre era Kung Lao, valiente y audaz monje Shaolin, quien además era un gran amigo y confidente de Liu Kang, desde mucho tiempo atrás.

El guerrero de fuego lo nombró capitán del ejército, gracias a la confianza que sentía por él, además de que creía en sus capacidades. Desde entonces la cercanía entre ambos guerreros fue aún mayor que antes. Kung Lao siempre estaba a un lado de él, esperando a recibir sus órdenes.

Aunque Kung Lao estaba con él en cumplimiento de su deber, Liu Kang le tenía muchas consideraciones, y lo veía más como su amigo que como el capitán del ejército. Por ejemplo, al momento de tomar alimentos, siempre lo invitaba a comer los deliciosos manjares que él y su mujer, Kitana, consumían. Era el único guerrero, de todos los que vivían en el palacio, que tenía dicho privilegio. Además, le otorgó la habitación con mayores comodidades, entre otras cosas que evidenciaban la gran estima que sentía por Kung Lao.

Su vida parecía normal. Estuvieron libres de peligro por mucho tiempo. Pero, por desgracia, la relación entre Kitana y Liu Kang era cada vez más inestable.

* * *

Con la falda de su bata extendida a su alrededor, Kitana estaba sentada en la orilla de un lago que estaba a algunos metros de distancia del palacio. Se abanicaba suavemente con su letal, pero elegante abanico, contemplando una bella flor de color rosa, que flotaba en el agua.

Desde el palacio, Liu Kang la miró y sonrió ligeramente, atándose una cinta en su cintura, para ceñir su prenda de dormir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se acercó a ella. Antes había ido a su habitación a buscarla, y se extrañó de no encontrarla descansando.

Kitana volteó hacia atrás, sorprendida de escuchar su voz. Cerró su abanico y se levantó para saludarlo.

—Llegaste. No esperaba que volvieras a esta hora —comentó, pues Liu Kang casi siempre llegaba cuando la luna de la media noche brillaba con todo su esplendor. Esa vez llegó una hora antes.

Se paró frente a ella, le dio un dulce beso en la frente, y la abrazó para que el calor de su cuerpo la cubriera del frío de la intemperie.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama? —preguntó, mientras ambos permanecían abrazados.

—Siempre, a estas horas, me gusta salir y contemplar el lago, con la ilusión de que regreses antes de que me pierda en mis sueños.

Ella rompió suavemente el abrazo y se agachó, para sumergir su mano en la fría agua del lago.

—Hoy me pasó algo muy curioso —comentó—: le hablé a esta bella flor de cerezo, que flotaba en las aguas, sobre lo mucho que te extraño cuando te vas. ¿Y sabes qué pasó después? ¡llegaste!

Kitana observó la flor, recordando ese lindo momento que ocurrió breves instantes atrás. La acarició con delicada dulzura y se la ofreció.

Él la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa, que intentaba ocultar su remordimiento. Se sentía culpable de no pasar mucho tiempo con ella, al estar tan ocupado atendiendo las indicaciones de Raiden y de los Dioses Antiguos, entre otros asuntos que, como protector supremo de la Tierra, ameritaban toda su atención.

—Cuando me siento sola, converso con las flores. A menudo salgo al jardín y me paro frente al cerezo para hablar con ellas. Les cuento secretos que sólo ellas y yo sabemos. Puedo sentir que me escuchan atentas, pero tengo la seguridad de que guardarán mis secretos con su eterno silencio.

Clavó su mirada en la de su amado, y él le respondió con una sonrisa. La jaló con lentitud para darle otro abrazo, y emitió una risilla, enternecido por sus dulces palabras.

—Kitana… —dijo después de suspirar, acariciando su cabeza, mientras ella estaba aferrada a su pecho—. Entremos al palacio, ¿sí?

Ambos caminaron abrazados hacia el recinto. En el corto trayecto, Liu Kang se veía triste, pues cayó en la cuenta de que su amada necesitaba más atención, más amor. Consideró que no era justo que no se diera un tiempo para estar con ella.

Al llegar a la habitación, Kitana se acostó, y miró a Liu Kang quitándose los zapatos, sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Ya lo pensé bien —se metió a la cama, sin acostarse totalmente, pues quería contarle un plan —: le diré a los guerreros que tomen unas vacaciones. Hace mucho tiempo que han estado aquí y nunca se han quejado de no tener descanso.

Kitana estaba mirando al techo; sin embargo, al escuchar esa noticia, se giró para verlo con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —se emocionó, pues sabía que eso significaba que Liu Kang estaría con ella.

—Hace un par de días Kung Lao me comentó sobre lo mucho que le gustaría visitar el templo Shaolin. Sentí que indirectamente me estaba pidiendo que le diera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que proteger la Tierra es muy importante; sin embargo, no lo es todo —dijo y tomó su mano—. Los guerreros están orgullosos de servir al reino; pero recuerda que todos tienen una vida que va más allá de la lucha. Necesitan tiempo para ellos mismos y… para sus seres queridos.

Liu Kang miró sus manos entrelazadas. Sabía que eso era verdad. Estaba cegado por la necesidad de garantizar la seguridad del reino, sin pensar que estaba descuidando cosas aún más valiosas para él.

—Tienes razón —dijo, con remordimiento—. Ocuparé el resto de esta semana para dejar todo en orden, y la semana entrante le permitiré a los guerreros atender sus asuntos personales.

Kitana se emocionó. Le dio un abrazo, expresando su alegría.

—Descansa —dijo Liu Kang, después de darse un tierno beso en la boca, y apagó la lámpara, dejando la cámara oscura, y así poder conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kitana y Liu Kang estaban en la mesa, listos para desayunar. Kitana se sentía dichosa de que su amado había decidido desayunar con ella.

—Buen día —saludé—. Ya le indiqué a Lina que prepare el té verde. Enseguida lo traerá.

Kitana se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la cocina.

—No hay problema. Yo serviré el té por esta ocasión —estaba entusiasmada de tener a Liu Kang en la mesa, así que ella quería tener la dicha de servirlo.

Liu Kang, mientras tanto, revisaba un pergamino con algunos reportes que Kung Lao le había entregado el día anterior. Me aclaré la garganta, y busqué la manera de invitarlo a que guardara ese papel.

—Lamento entrometerme en tus asuntos, pero tu mujer no estará contenta si ve que estás leyendo ese documento en este momento.

—Lo siento, pero esto es importante —contestó, sin siquiera voltearme a ver.

Después llegó Kitana, con una bandeja que contenía una tetera y dos vasos. Tenía una sonrisa, que se esfumó en cuanto vio a Liu Kang leyendo el documento. Se apresuró a poner la bandeja sobre la mesa, y gentilmente le quitó el pergamino de las manos, y me lo entregó a mí.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para atender tu trabajo —sonrió tratando de disimular su disgusto—. Ahora sólo concéntrate en disfrutar de este delicioso té. Es té verde, tu favorito —tomó un vaso y comenzó a servirlo cuidadosamente.

Él, al principio, se veía molesto, pero de inmediato recapacitó y pensó que tenía razón. Sonriendo, tomó el vaso y lo miró por un momento.

—Lo lamento, no había tenido tiempo de revisar ese reporte —se disculpó y amablemente le quitó la tetera, para servirle él mismo el té a Kitana.

Me miró. Pude leer en sus ojos la frase "tenías razón". Después ambos tomaron sus vasos llenos de té caliente, y se miraron con cariño por algunos segundos. Cuando iban a dar el primer sorbo, un mensajero entró de súbito, interrumpiendo el momento. Se paró a unos metros de distancia de Liu Kang y le ofreció una reverencia.

—Señor, Raiden lo necesita urgentemente. Está afuera, esperando.

Kitana, con el vaso en la mano, miró tristemente al mensajero, y después a Liu Kang.

—¿Raiden? Pero… quedó de venir en la tarde —dijo, confundido.

—Ha ocurrido un imprevisto. Le sugiero que no lo haga esperar mucho. Con su permiso —el hombre se reverenció nuevamente y abandonó el lugar.

Liu Kang miró tristemente el vaso entre sus manos, pensando en lo decepcionada que se sentiría Kitana por tener que dejarla. A él le hubiera encantado disfrutar del desayuno junto a ella, sin embargo, no esperaba recibir a Raiden tan temprano.

—Yo… —iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido.

—No digas nada —trató de disimular su amargura con una falsa sonrisa, y dejó su vaso sobre la mesa—. Entiendo que es urgente. Vete ya.

Le dio una suave caricia en la mejilla, para demostrarle que no estaba molesta; aunque en su interior la realidad era otra.

—No tardaré, lo prometo —tomó y besó su mano, agradecido por su comprensión.

Se levantó, y, apresurado, caminó hacia la salida para encontrarse con el dios del trueno. Kitana observó el vaso de Liu Kang. Lo agarró y lo contempló un momento, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla, hasta que cayó adentro del vaso, mezclándose con el té verde.

Molesta, se puso de pie y colocó en la bandeja todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

—Permíteme decirle a Lina que venga a recoger la mesa —le dije, tratando de detenerla.

—No es necesario, gracias —respondió irritada, sin mirarme, y continuó.

De repente dejó de recoger las cosas. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos. Sabía que algo andaba mal con ella. Me acerqué para acariciar su espalda, y entonces rompió en llanto.

—¡Ya no aguanto más, Jade! —me dijo, desesperada.

La vi tan mal, que la llevé a un sillón que estaba cerca, para que se sentara e intentara tranquilizarse. Se dejó caer y lloró como nunca antes la había visto.

—Kitana, cálmate… —le dije sujetando sus temblorosas manos, viendo sus ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—¡Yo esperaba otra cosa! Esto no es lo que tenía en mente…, pareciera que no le importo. Sólo viene en las noches a dormir, y al día siguiente ni siquiera alcanzo a despedirme de él, porque ya no está.

Me dolía ver a Kitana sufriendo de esa forma. No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas con ella, escuchando su voz llena de ira y decepción. Lina vino hacia nosotros, asustada por su lastimero llanto; sin embargo, con una seña, le pedí que se retirara.

—Todo esto pasará. Ya lo verás. Sólo espera a que el reino tenga un poco de estabilidad.

—Llevo años esperando a que eso pase. Pero sólo veo a Liu Kang cada vez más… lejos de mí.

Agachó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Su llanto comenzaba a cesar. Todo ese dolor que tuvo atrapado por mucho tiempo en su interior, fue liberado a través de sus lágrimas. Después de unos instantes, estaba más calmada. Se recostó en el amplio sofá, con un rostro triste, pero tranquilo. Decidí dejarla sola, para que reflexione y descanse. Le indiqué a la servidumbre no molestarla, a menos que necesitara algo.

* * *

Después de un par de horas, ella seguía ahí, inerte, perdida en sus caóticos pensamientos. De repente, se escuchó que tocaron los portones del palacio. Lina, la sirvienta, salió de su habitación con recelo, pues no sabía si podía importunar a Kitana después de su crisis.

—¿Recibo la visita, señora? —preguntó, esperando no ser imprudente.

Una segunda vez se escucharon los golpes a los portones. Kitana suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—No —contestó indiferente, cruzando los brazos, aún recostada en el sofá.

Lina hizo una expresión de desconcierto, sin embargo, se limitó a acatar su orden y regresó a su habitación. Kitana no tenía intenciones de recibir a nadie. Estaba harta de mensajeros que sólo ocasionaban que Liu Kang se alejara de ella.

No obstante; la insistencia de los golpes estaba comenzando a impacientarla. Se levantó del sofá con desgano y decidió recibir la visita ella misma. Al abrir uno de los portones vio que se trataba de Kung Lao.

—Buen día, Kitana —saludó cortésmente—. ¿Está Liu Kang?

Ella se acomodó su bata, que aún tenía puesta, pues desde que despertó no se había cambiado la ropa, y se cubrió los ojos, a causa de la intensa luz del sol.

—No, no está. Salió con Raiden hace un par de horas.

Kung Lao hizo un gesto de molestia y miró un pergamino que tenía en la mano.

—Necesitaba verlo urgentemente. Le tengo noticias muy importantes. ¿Sabes si iba a tardarse?

—Me dijo que no tardaría. Aunque no sé si creerle. ¿Por qué no entras y lo esperas? Con suerte, quizá ya esté en camino.

Se mostró pensativo; pero debido a la urgencia de la notificación, finalmente aceptó su sugerencia.

—Creo que será lo mejor. Gracias, Kitana.

Ella se hizo a un lado y le hizo una seña con la mano, invitándolo a pasar. Tenía la esperanza de que en verdad Liu Kang volviera pronto a casa, como lo prometió; a pesar de que su interior le decía lo contrario.

Kung Lao no entraba a menudo a las cámaras de Liu Kang y Kitana, si no era al comedor, o por petición del propio Liu Kang, de tal modo que se sentía un poco incómodo de estar ahí.

—Por favor, toma asiento —indicó Kitana, señalando el sofá en el que estaba recostada anteriormente—. ¿Deseas tomar algo? Tenemos té verde.

—Estoy bien, gracias —contestó, haciendo una ligera reverencia por su gesto.

—Adelante, acepta un vaso. Mandé preparar mucho y todo se ha quedado —recordó el amargo recuerdo de Liu Kang dejándola sola con la infusión, que con tanto cariño había pedido para él.

No consideró apropiado que ella le insistiera, así que accedió a beber un poco de té.

—Si no es molestia, entonces aceptaré un vaso.

Kitana de inmediato le habló a Lina y le indicó que calentara la infusión. Después de un par de minutos, llegó sosteniendo la bandeja con dos vasos y la tetera. La guerrera le pidió a Kung Lao que pasara a la mesa, en donde ella lo acompañaría.

Tomaron asiento. Mientras tanto, Lina les servía el té. Al ver que Kung Lao le dio un sorbo, Kitana ya no se sentía tan frustrada de que la aromática bebida había estado en el olvido, tras el abandono de Liu Kang.

—¿Te gusta? Mandé traerlo de un poblado cercano. Me dijeron que no hay mejores hierbas que las de ahí.

—Sí, sabe muy bien —contestó, y le dio otro sorbo—. Yo siempre empiezo el día con un vaso de té verde.

Kitana también le dio un trago a su infusión, contenta de que le haya agradado.

—Es la infusión predilecta de Liu Kang…, pero, por desgracia, casi nunca puede tomarla. Siempre está fuera del palacio —de nuevo estaba comenzando a sentir ira y dolor; pero no quiso hacer un drama como el anterior frente a Kung Lao, así que decidió cambiar de tema—. ¿Cómo haces para soportar estar lejos de tu hogar y para no sentirte agobiado de que tu vida se consuma en estar siempre al pendiente de la Tierra?

Después de pasar el sorbo de té que Kung Lao tenía en la boca, guardó silencio unos instantes, reflexionando en la cuestión.

—¿Recuerdas cuando eras princesa de Edenia? —preguntó, sin siquiera mirarla, con el rostro serio y casi inexpresivo que lo caracterizaba—. ¿No estabas dispuesta a dar la vida por tu reino? Entiendo que la Tierra no es tu verdadera casa, y no sientes ese fuerte impulso de protegerla a cualquier costo; pero si te pones en mi lugar, sabrías la respuesta.

Ella recordó sus tiempos de gloria. Sin duda hubiese dado la propia vida por Edenia de ser necesario; pero, hubo una cosa aún más fuerte que el amor por su reino.

—Sí, lo sé, pero, ¿la seguridad de la Tierra es lo máximo para ti?, ¿no hay algo lo suficientemente valioso como para sacrificar tu lugar como protector del reino?

—Aún no hay nada más valioso para mí que proteger la Tierra. No sé si en el futuro cambie de parecer; no sé si mi destino es este, o si esto es sólo un camino más para llegar a mi verdadero destino.

Mientras Kung Lao hablaba, Kitana, inconscientemente, fijó su mirada en él. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de él. Estaba acostumbrada a que Liu Kang siempre estuviese en medio de ellos. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo estaba viendo más de lo normal, desvió la mirada. Le pareció un poco extraño que de repente estaba más atenta en observarlo que en escucharlo; sin embargo, creyó que sólo había sido por la curiosidad de que era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca.

Los minutos pasaron, y Kung Lao seguía hablando, respondiendo cuestiones que Kitana le hacía. Ella, sin darse cuenta, constantemente fijaba su mirada en su rostro; no obstante, el monje pensó que se debía a que le prestaba atención, sin imaginar que, en realidad, ignoraba sus palabras.

Haciendo una pausa, Lao tomó su vaso de té y le dio un sorbo. A pesar de que ya no estaba hablando, Kitana no apartaba su vista de él. Parecía estar hipnotizada, viéndolo beber una y otra vez la infusión.

Pero, después de unos instantes, mientras tenía el borde del vaso entre sus labios, Kung Lao presintió su mirada, y giró los ojos hacia ella. Por fin se dio cuenta de que lo observaba de manera extraña.

Kitana, al notar esto, se aclaró la garganta y volteó a otro lado, severamente avergonzada. Trató de disimular, pero fue demasiado tarde. "Qué tonta", se dijo a sí misma en su mente, y comenzó a peinar sus largos cabellos, con algo de nerviosismo.

Kung Lao se sintió un poco incómodo; a pesar de que no consideró que lo estaba mirando de manera inapropiada. Se apresuró a darle el último sorbo a su té y se levantó de la silla.

—Muchas gracias, Kitana. Al parecer, Liu Kang tardará más en llegar, y yo aún tengo algunos asuntos pendientes. Así que, por favor, cuando llegue, dile que me busque.

Ella se puso de pie y lo acompañó hasta la salida.

—No te preocupes. En cuanto regrese, se lo diré —abrió uno de los portones, para permitir que Kung Lao saliera.

—Hasta luego —él se despidió, después de ofrecerle una reverencia y se dirigió a su cámara.

Se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta, viéndolo alejarse lentamente, hasta que desapareció de su vista. Cerró el portón con suavidad, y se recargó sobre él, colocándose la mano sobre la frente. Estaba preocupada, pues no estaba segura si Kung Lao había decidido irse a causa de ese pequeño y penoso incidente. Nunca fue su intención incomodarlo. Aunque a la vez confiaba que no haya sido notorio, y en realidad sí tenía la urgencia de retirarse.

"¿Por qué lo miré con insistencia"?, se preguntó a sí misma, sin tener idea del motivo que la orilló a cometer esa tontería. Soltó una carcajada cuando pensó que quizá se sintió atraída por él. "¿Atraerme?, ¡qué disparate!", pensó, y optó por olvidar ese asunto, creyendo que le estaba dando la importancia que no tenía.

* * *

El sol había cumplido su misión del día, y se ocultó, cediéndole su lugar a la luna.

—Una noche más —me dijo, tristemente, sentada, viendo al agua del lago, en donde acostumbraba a derramar sus lágrimas—. No debí atreverme a creerle.

Kitana sabía que sería una amarga noche como todas. Aunque había tenido la ilusión de ver a Liu Kang de regreso, con la luz del sol lastimando sus ojos. Sin embargo, como siempre, fue el resplandor de la luna el que le indicó que su llegada estaba próxima.

La miré con tristeza, en silencio, al no tener palabras que pudieran consolarla, pues no las había. De pronto, se escuchó una voz detrás de nosotros, llamando su nombre a lo lejos.

—¡Ya llegó! —dije, con una sonrisa, después de voltear y ver a Liu Kang, pensando que se alegraría.

No obstante, se quedó quieta, sin responder nada. Siguió mirando el lago como si no hubiera hablado nadie.

—¡Liu Kang está aquí! —insistí, creyendo que no me había prestado atención.

Únicamente obtuve un suspiro lleno de indiferencia como respuesta. Entonces comprendí que estaba molesta. El guerrero caminó hacia nosotros; parecía estar preocupado.

—Kitana, lo siento tanto… —dijo cuando estaba cerca, arrodillándose para mirarle el rostro.

—Estoy tan acostumbrada a escuchar tus falsas promesas, como este lago está acostumbrado a escuchar mis lamentos —giró su cabeza, evitando mirarlo.

Esas palabras lo apenaron mucho. Él nunca la había visto tan molesta como en esa ocasión.

—Tienes que comprender que es mi deber hacer esto…

—Lo comprendo —interrumpió bruscamente y se levantó—. Me alegra que hayas llegado. Con tu permiso.

Al ver que se retiraba, la seguí. Me impresionó esa displicencia, que nunca antes le había manifestado a Liu Kang. Se quedó arrodillado, mirándonos mientras nos alejábamos lentamente. Cuando ya íbamos a entrar al recinto, volteé a verlo. Estaba cabizbajo e inerte. Seguramente ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con su amada.

La acompañé hasta la entrada de su cámara. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, conversamos por algunos minutos. Noté que tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento. Probablemente se sintió culpable por haber sido tan descortés con Liu Kang. La situación era difícil, pues él no podría cambiar, por mucho que quisiera, para complacer a Kitana, pues su labor era muy importante. Tuve un mal presentimiento con respecto al futuro de ellos; aunque deseaba que encontraran una pronta solución a sus problemas.

Posteriormente, me dirigí a mi habitación. En el camino, me llamó la atención cierta conversación entre dos hombres.

—Por favor, que Kitana no sepa de esto. No quiero que se preocupe —dijo Liu Kang.

Me oculté detrás de una pared para no ser vista. Me causaron curiosidad esas palabras, así que me quedé para tratar de escuchar más.

—Así será. Mientras tanto, me encargaré de averiguar quiénes están planeando esto —pude reconocer la voz de Kung Lao.

—Mañana debo ir nuevamente con Raiden, así que te pido que estés muy atento a este problema y me mantengas al tanto de todo lo que sepas —respiró profundamente—. De por sí, las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, ¿y ahora esto?

—No hay problema. Mañana mismo movilizaré a nuestros hombres, e iremos a buscar a los miserables que están detrás de esta conspiración.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar a Kung Lao decir la última palabra. Cubrí mi boca involuntariamente, y un gran miedo me invadió. "¿A qué se refiere con conspiración?", pensé. Los guerreros se estaban despidiendo, así que me apresuré a irme, antes de ser descubierta.

Me acosté en mi cama, muy preocupada. Ni siquiera pude dormir al estar pensando toda la noche en esa conversación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar a Kitana a su cámara para decirle lo que escuché.

—¿Conspiración? —me preguntó, dejando de cepillar su pelo repentinamente. Puso el peine en el tocador y me volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido.

—No escuché más —bajé la voz, temerosa de que Liu Kang pudiera oírnos—. Cuando llegué fue demasiado tarde. Cuidado con decirle algo al respecto; puedo salir perjudicada. Claramente pidió que no lo supieras.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, tocando mi hombro, para darme confianza.

—Mientras yo esté aquí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Se escuchó la voz de Liu Kang aproximándose. Con la mirada le supliqué a Kitana que guardara silencio; y así lo hizo. Les ofrecí una reverencia y me retiré rápidamente. Él se preparaba para irse junto al dios del trueno. Después de unos instantes, Kitana lo estaba ayudando a vestirse, con un rostro serio.

—Estaré fuera del reino por un par de días —dijo, mientras ella le ataba unas cintas de sus ropas. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta.

—Una de las sirvientas —mintió para protegerme, restándole importancia a lo anterior— escuchó una conversación que tú y Kung Lao sostuvieron anoche. ¿Es cierto que hay problemas?

Liu Kang sintió una sacudida en su pecho, pues ocurrió lo que más temía: Kitana estaba enterada de la peligrosa situación en la que estaba envuelto. No obstante, prefirió fingir, y tratar de convencerla de que no pasaba nada.

—¿Qué va a saber una sirvienta de nuestros asuntos? —dijo, después de soltar una risilla burlona, evadiendo inconscientemente su mirada—. ¿Cómo puedes creerle?

Kitana lo veía fijamente, con una expresión ligeramente triste. Deseaba creerle, pero no podía. Estaba segura de que en verdad algo andaba mal, sin embargo, sabía que él no le diría la verdad.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez… malinterpretó las cosas, ¿cierto? —esbozó una falsa sonrisa, resignada a seguirle el juego.

Liu Kang respiró profundamente y le dio un fuerte abrazo, con un poco de culpa al tener que engañarla, por su bienestar.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte —la abrazó con más fuerza y después clavó su mirada en la de ella—. Estaré ausente unos cuantos días, y, cuando regrese, haré lo que te prometí, ¿recuerdas?

Hizo referencia al descanso que tomarían, para poder pasar tiempo juntos. Ella sonrió, aunque no fue una sonrisa sincera.

—Está bien —le dio un fuerte abrazo y después lo miró de arriba a abajo, para asegurarse que su ropa estaba bien puesta.

Liu Kang le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió apresurado a la salida del palacio.

* * *

Cuando Kitana supo que Liu Kang ya se había ido, me pidió que buscara a Kung Lao. Me dirigí a la zona en donde estaban las cámaras de los guerreros. Muchos se hallaban afuera, en el amplio patio. Con la mirada, lo busqué entre la multitud. Después de unos instantes logré divisarlo. Estaba de espaldas, conversando con uno de los soldados. Enseguida caminé hacia él.

El soldado le ofreció una reverencia y se alejó. Cuando Kung Lao se dio la vuelta para irse, se sorprendió al verme, pues nunca iba a ese lugar.

—La señora quiere verte —dije, causando que me viera con extrañeza.

—¿A mí? —cuestionó, mirándome con el ceño fruncido—. ¿A razón de qué?

—Te espera en el palacio —ignoré su pregunta, ya que Kitana me pidió no dar mayor información. Me di la vuelta y me fui de regreso a su cámara, para decirle que había cumplido con lo que me encomendó.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Bueno, esto es digno de un récord mundial Guinness (?), por haber publicado dos capítulos de mi historia en un mismo día. Nunca lo había hecho, jajajaja, pero en esta ocasión me di ese lujo, ya que he estado escribiendo este fic desde hace varios días._

 _El tercer capítulo está en progreso, así que estará disponible en los próximos días. Sin más preámbulos, la continuación._

* * *

Kung Lao fue recibido en el amplió salón del palacio. En cuanto llegó, Kitana pidió que nos retiráramos. Yo fui la última en salir. Cerré las grandes puertas que dividían el salón de las otras cámaras.

Mientras tanto, en el interior, Kitana se hallaba sentada en un sitial, que estaba en el fondo del salón. Kung Lao estaba en el otro extremo, sintiendo una profunda intriga, al ignorar el motivo por el que lo había citado.

—¿En qué puedo servirte? —preguntó.

—En vista de que Liu Kang me ha negado el derecho de saber sobre la peligrosa situación en la que posiblemente estemos envueltos, me veo obligada a tomar otras medidas, que sé que van en contra de mi compromiso de no entrometerme en sus asuntos militares —le hizo una seña, indicándole que tome asiento en una silla cercana a él, sin embargo, prefirió quedarse de pie—. ¿Qué clase de conspiración hay en nuestra contra?

Un pequeño ruido salió de la garganta del guerrero, sobresaltado por la pregunta.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —agachó la cabeza con nerviosismo, que sabía ocultar muy bien.

—No te molestes en negarlo, porque Jade escuchó esa palabra de tu propia voz —respondió con un tono molesto. Sabía que él también se rehusaría a hablar al respecto.

—Este no es momento para interrogatorios. Varios hombres están esperando mi orden para acudir a una importante misión…

Kitana se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta él. Las mentiras estaban comenzando a impacientarla.

—¡De ti depende que tan rápido puedes salir de aquí! —hundió sus uñas en sus hombros, implorando su respuesta—. ¡Sólo dime qué pasa, por favor!

Clavó su mirada suplicante en la de él. Se sentía angustiado, pues estaba en el predicamento de conservar la lealtad hacia Liu Kang o ceder ante la presión de Kitana.

—Fue una confusión —respondió, sin atreverse a decir la verdad.

Kitana estaba tan cerca de él, que no apartaba la mirada de la suya. De pronto, se olvidó por un momento del problema, y se dejó llevar por la profundidad de los ojos del guerrero. Su rostro preocupado, lentamente se transformó en uno sereno. Sus uñas soltaron lentamente la piel de sus hombros, y a cambió sus manos le dieron unas sutiles caricias, de las cuales ella no tenía control, pues estaba perdida en su mirada, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Él estaba inmóvil. La sutileza con la que Kitana lo miraba y lo tocaba lo confundía. Pensó que tal vez su actitud se debía a que buscaba una manera más amable de convencerlo para que confiese.

Con lentitud, acercó su rostro al de él, sin notar hasta donde estaba yendo. Contrario a Kung Lao, que, desconcertado, alejaba su rostro al mismo ritmo que ella lo acercaba.

De repente, abrí la puerta, casi de golpe, encontrándome con esa extraña escena. Inmediatamente, Kitana lo soltó y se alejaron el uno del otro.

—Lo siento Kitana, los soldados están esperando a Kung Lao y me han dicho que no pueden perder más tiempo —dije, incómoda, por haber entrado en tan desafortunado momento.

—No hay problema, Jade —tenía la mano en su pecho y respiraba agitadamente. Se veía sumamente avergonzada, ni siquiera se atrevió a verme a los ojos.

Kung Lao lucía muy molesto. Volteó a verla. Al parecer quería hablar, pero finalmente se salió del salón sin decir nada. Esperé a que él se fuera, e impaciente me dirigí a Kitana.

—¡Por los Dioses!, ¿trataste de… ? —dije en voz baja, para evitar ser escuchada por alguien.

—¡Qué tonterías dices! —interrumpió—. Sólo intentaba convencerlo de que me dijera la verdad. Pero no tuve éxito.

—¿Cuál verdad?

—Lamento decir esto, Jade, pero no pude evitar preguntarle a Kung Lao sobre la conversación que escuchaste en la noche.

—¡Kitana! —exclamé irritada, pues seguramente Kung Lao y Liu Kang se enfadarían conmigo por mi indiscreción.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. No quisieron decir nada, así que si te reclaman, se estarían delatando ellos mismos.

Sus palabras no me convencieron para nada. Seguramente Liu Kang me perdería la confianza, y eso me causaría mucho pesar.

—Creo que necesito descansar; me duele la cabeza —se tocó las sienes y salió del salón, dejándome con una mezcla de sentimientos que no podría describir.

* * *

Atormentada por la tristeza, la ira y la confusión, Kitana decidió evadir su realidad, tratando de dormirse, sin importarle que ya era más del medio día. Apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada, suspiró con nostalgia y cerró los ojos.

De pronto se vio en un hermoso campo lleno de cerezos, que miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras tocaba las flores que pendían del más cercano a ella. El lugar estaba iluminado por una luz amarilla vibrante, al estar el atardecer en su plenitud. En sus sueños visualizó a Liu Kang, de pie en el lejano firmamento. Dio una dulce carcajada de alegría por verlo. Sacudió su mano, saludándolo, intentando llamar su atención.

Comenzó a correr para ir con él, gritando su nombre, con su voz resonando por todo el campo. Liu Kang giró su cabeza hacia ella. Volvió a saludarlo desde lejos, al ver que ya había notado su presencia. Pero, extrañamente, él se dio la vuelta, como si no hubiera visto a nadie, y comenzó caminar, alejándose lentamente.

La sonrisa de Kitana desapareció, pero no detuvo su andar. Por el contrario, aceleró el paso.

—¡Liu Kang! —gritó, desconcertada, pues no entendía por qué la había ignorado.

Corría tan rápido como podía; sin embargo él se alejaba más a cada paso. Tan sólo lo veía de espaldas, indiferente a su clamor.

—¡Liu Kang! —volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, como un absurdo intento de detenerlo.

De pronto, mientras corría desesperada, el fugaz espejismo de unos bellos ojos color caoba le impidió verlo por breves segundos. Emitió un quejido al ver esa imagen proyectada ante sus ojos; sin embargo, no dejó de correr.

—¡Espera! —imploró, viendo que, pese a sus esfuerzos para hacerlo parar, él seguía adelante, sin mirar atrás siquiera por un momento.

Nuevamente vio el espejismo de esa intensa y enigmática mirada, disipándose en un segundo, causando que se estremeciera. No eran los dulces, y a la vez fieros, ojos de Liu Kang; preguntándose, entonces, de quién serían.

Al ver que la silueta de Liu Kang estaba por desaparecer en la lejanía del horizonte, estiró su brazo, deseando alcanzarlo.

El delirio de los ojos asaltó su vista otra vez; sin embargo, en esa ocasión, no despareció del todo. La imagen era intermitente, desvaneciéndose y apareciendo al ritmo de los latidos del agitado corazón de Kitana.

Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a jadear, como si fuera a colapsar. Su pulso era cada vez más rápido y el intrigante delirio se negaba a abandonarla. Cuando sintió que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, finalmente vio un nuevo espejismo, en el que visualizó al portador de esa cautivante mirada que invadió su vista durante todo ese tiempo: Kung Lao.

Enseguida, se le fue el aliento, susurró algo inentendible, y sintió una fuerte explosión dentro de su pecho.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe, e inhaló aire de manera brusca. Aquella experiencia fue un angustiante sueño, que olvidó en cuanto abrió los ojos. Enseguida, un aterrador rostro apareció de súbito frente a ella, observándola mientras yacía recostada en la cama. Dio un grito a causa de la desagradable sorpresa de ver a esa horrible creatura, con colmillos afilados como lanzas incrustadas en sus mandíbulas: era un guerrero Tarkatano.

Sacó unas cuchillas de sus brazos, y emitió una risilla, deleitado por su plan de hacerla trizas. Kitana, haciendo contacto visual con él, y tratando de que no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, metió lentamente su mano debajo de la almohada, para tomar uno de sus abanicos, que siempre ponía ahí antes de dormir.

Cuando el tarkatano iba a clavarle la cuchilla, Kitana, de un veloz movimiento, sacó el abanico y le rebanó la garganta, haciendo que cayera una _cascada_ de sangre sobre ella. El enemigo emitió un quejido, con las manos sobre su garganta, y después se desplomó sin vida, encima de ella.

Sintió repulsión al tener el cuerpo de su atacante aplastándola. Lo sujetó y lo tiró al suelo, con una expresión de asco. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, y tomó el otro abanico oculto debajo de la almohada. Estaba segura de que ese no era el único invasor.

En cuanto salió de su cámara, vio a tres tarkatanos aproximándose a ella, con las cuchillas de sus brazos listas para asesinar. No fue difícil exterminarlos, lanzó sus abanicos al mismo tiempo, clavando cada uno en el cuerpo de dos tarkatanos, quienes cayeron abatidos de inmediato. Sujetó al restante, le torció el brazo, e hizo tal movimiento que logró que la cabeza del tarkatano fuera cercenada por su propia cuchilla.

Arrancó los abanicos de los cadáveres y corrió a buscarme. Me encontró en mi cámara, mirando a dos enemigos abatidos, que me habían atacado brutalmente.

—Son demasiados —dije jadeando, sintiendo como una gota de sangre se resbalaba en mi frente. Necesitaba decirle lo que pude saber sobre esa invasión—. Están saqueando el palacio. ¡Vienen por Liu Kang!

Abrió los ojos muy grandes, aterrada de pensar que el blanco de los invasores era su amado.

—¡¿Y los soldados?!

—Supe que se han ido con Kung Lao a una misión que les encomendó Liu Kang.

Me miró preocupada, ya que estábamos solas, rodeadas de sanguinarios monstruos que destruían todo lo que veían.

—Kitana, ¡¿que vamos a hacer?! —le pregunté angustiada, después de escuchar los gruñidos de los enemigos cada vez más cerca.

Se agachó para levantar mi bastón, que había dejado caer por la fatiga, y me lo entregó, tomando mi mano, haciendo que me aferrara a él.

—No tenemos otra opción —me incitó a intentar detenerlos nosotras solas—. Tenemos que luchar.

Sería muy difícil acabar con esa plaga sin ayuda. Yo sabía que no lo lograríamos, pero no podía negarme. Sin más remedio, asentí y entonces fuimos a buscarlos.

Al salir de mi cámara, nos topamos con un grupo de tarkatanos, con las hojas de sus brazos levantadas. Comenzamos a atacarlos, evadiendo sus golpes y repartiendo los nuestros. Pensé que nunca más volvería a usar mi bastón, y en ese momento me pareció curioso verme deteniendo las cuchillas de los invasores con él, cuando minutos atrás bordaba un pañuelo de seda, sentada frente a la ventana de mi cámara.

Dos tarkatanos me atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero no fue tan difícil deshacerme de ellos. Estirando mi pierna lo más que pude, le clavé el tacón de mi calzado en la garganta a uno, a la vez que le hacía trizas el cráneo, con un fuerte golpe de mi bastón, al otro.

Mientras tanto, Kitana repartía patadas y tajadas con sus abanicos, sin clemencia. De un sólo movimiento, logró decapitar a dos enemigos, con cada uno de sus abanicos. Un tercero se acercó a ella, pero cerró sus abanicos y de inmediato se los clavó en los ojos. El monstruo se los cubrió, rugiendo a causa del intenso dolor, el cual cesó cuando uno de los abanicos penetró en su pecho, privándolo de la vida al instante.

Kitana le dio una patada al cuerpo inerte —que seguía de pie, a pesar de estar muerto—, para separarlo de su elegante arma, aún enterrada en él. Logramos exterminarlos, pero afuera había muchos más.

—¡Lina! —exclamó al aire, cuando recordó a la servidumbre en peligro— ¡Jade, ve a buscar a las sirvientas!

—Pero, Kitana… —me rehusé a seguir su indicación, pues yo quería seguir luchando con ella.

—¡Ahora! —interrumpió con molestia.

No me quedó de otra, y, en contra de mi voluntad fui a intentar ayudar a las mujeres de servicio.

Mientras tanto, Kitana corrió hasta donde estaba la mayor concentración de tarkatanos. Por primera vez agradeció que Liu Kang no estuviera en el palacio, ya que los invasores no estarían conformes hasta asesinarlo.

Se armó de valor y se lanzó al patio, llamando la atención de los salvajes guerreros, logrando que todos corrieran hacia ella, con sus afilados colmillos expuestos y las cuchillas de sus extremidades deslumbrando su vista por el intenso brillo del sol de la tarde.

Agitó sus abanicos, logrando crear una onda, que elevó a varios tarkatanos, dejándolos suspendidos en el aire por algunos segundos. Cayeron aturdidos y quejándose de dolor, pero a los restantes poco les intimidó ese ataque y se acercaron a ella. Se agachaba y respondía a las agresiones con cortes de sus abanicos, que desmembraban y tasajeaban a incontables adversarios.

Pero para su desgracia, uno de ellos logró atravesar los abanicos con sus cuchillas, arrancándolos de sus manos. El tarkatano los tomó y los arrojó al lago, ante la mirada iracunda de Kitana. Lentamente se sumergieron en las profundas aguas, dejándola desarmada. De pronto sintió unas ásperas manos sujetando rudamente sus brazos detrás de ella, para impedirle moverse. Le dio una patada en las piernas, que la hizo ponerse de rodillas.

Intentó resistirse a su sometimiento, pero fue en vano. El tarkatano que la desarmó se acercó a ella y le puso las manos en el cuello para asfixiarla.

Sintiendo las filosas garras del enemigo encajándose en su piel, y tratando de inhalar aire, sin tener éxito, se movía con fuerza para tratar de liberarse. Empezó a sentirse débil a causa de la asfixia. Cada vez que hacía el más mínimo movimiento, las manos del monstruo oprimían su garganta con más fuerza.

Con la visión borrosa, a punto de perder la conciencia, movió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor, con la esperanza de verme yendo a salvarle la vida. Pero lo único que vio fueron tarkatanos que destruían y saqueaban todo a su paso.

Pensó que su vida iba a terminarse y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de dolor por morir, habiendo siendo tan infeliz los últimos años. Le vino a su mente el rostro de Liu Kang. Al pensar en él, más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"Seguro estarás más feliz con mi muerte", pensó, "Ya serás libre".

De pronto, cuando el tarkatano iba a estrujar su cuello con más fuerza para acabarla de una vez, este emitió un fuerte grito de dolor, soltando a Kitana de inmediato. Su cabeza se desprendió y su cuerpo se desplomó de manera estrepitosa.

Al caer el cuerpo, Kitana vio a un hombre que había atacado a su enemigo por la espalda, logrando salvarle la vida.

—Kung Lao… —susurró ella, jadeante, intentando recuperar el aliento del que fue privada instantes atrás.

Él se colocó su sombrero, con el filoso borde cubierto de la sangre del tarkatano que decapitó, y se agachó.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, agitado.

Ella estaba muy débil, no podía ni siquiera responderle. Sólo se tocaba la garganta, tosiendo y jadeando. Kung Lao miró hacia atrás. Sus soldados estaban luchando contra los tarkatanos, tratando de mantenerlos a raya. Después se percató de que algunos iban hacia él. Al ver que Kitana estaba rodeada de peligro y que se encontraba muy mal, al grado de que ni siquiera podía levantarse, la cargó y trató de llevarla a un lugar seguro.

Varios guerreros del Outworld se acercaron a él. Mientras corría para huir de ese peligroso escenario, esquivaba los ataques y los respondía dando tajos con su sombrero, con una sola mano, pues con la otra tenía cargada a Kitana. Ella, muy débil y asustada, le rodeó el cuello fuertemente con sus brazos, para evitar caer.

Por fortuna los soldados del Earthrealm estaban logrando controlar a los monstruos, lo que le permitió a Kung Lao adentrarse al palacio y poner a Kitana a salvo. Se dirigió a un sótano con poca iluminación, y la depositó suavemente en el piso.

—Aquí estarás bien. Sólo espera a que regrese por ti, ¿sí? —dijo, levantándole suavemente el mentón con su mano, para asegurarse de que lo estaba escuchando. Estaba en cuclillas. No podía ver bien a causa de la oscuridad del lugar, pero pudo percibir que asintió, emitiendo un ligero quejido que indicaba que estaba de acuerdo—. No hagas ruido —advirtió, y sin perder más tiempo regresó a la batalla.

Kitana escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Estaba agradecida de seguir viva, después de que instantes atrás creyó que todo se había acabado. Pensó en Kung Lao; en ese milagroso momento en el que apareció para devolverle el aliento. Luego pensó en su silueta, que con dificultad pudo ver, a causa de la oscuridad del sótano. Entre el dolor y la debilidad, esbozó una sonrisa, frotando suavemente su propio mentón, recordando el momento en el que Kung Lao se lo tocó con dulce sutileza.

Recargó la cabeza en la pared, sin dejar de pensar en él y en su acto heroico. Dejó ir un suspiro, seguido por una sonrisa, débil, pero aún más amplia. Segundos después, sus fuerzas la abandonaron y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Al fin el peligro había pasado. Los soldados del Earthrealm lograron eliminar a la gran mayoría de los tarkatanos. Algunos otros fueron encerrados en las celdas del calabozo del palacio, a la espera de un interrogatorio.

Mientras tanto, Kitana yacía inconsciente en la cama de su cámara. Mi preocupación fue mucha, pues pasaron las horas y no volvía en sí. Finalmente abrió los ojos, devolviéndome la paz.

—¡Despertaste! —exclamé aliviada—. ¿Cómo estás? —tomé su mano y me senté en la cama.

—Me siento… mareada —colocó su mano libre en la cabeza. Después pareció recordar algo, y repentinamente se sentó en la cama—. ¡¿Y Liu Kang?!

—Tranquila, no ha llegado—. La empujé suavemente, incitándola a que se recostara de nuevo—. No quiero ni pensar en su reacción cuando vea los destrozos que hicieron los tarkatanos. Pero eso no importa; estoy segura de que se conformará con saber que estás bien.

Respiró profundo, aliviada de que Liu Kang no haya sido atacado.

—Kung Lao ha intentado localizarlo, pero no ha tenido éxito.

Noté que de repente esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Me pareció extraño, pues segundos antes estaba preocupada.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja, a causa de mi curiosidad. Guardó silencio por algunos segundos y amplió su bella sonrisa.

—Kung Lao me salvó la vida —veía al techo, con la mirada brillante y perdida, al estar recordando.

—Sí, cuando pasó el peligro me llevó a donde estabas oculta y te encontramos tendida en el suelo. Vaya susto que nos diste —crucé los brazos, acordándome de la terrible angustia que sentí en ese momento.

—Creí que moriría y de pronto… él estaba ahí…, protegiéndome —ignoró mi comentario, y más bien siguió recordando el instante en el que fue rescatada por Kung Lao.

No pude evitar verla con extrañeza, pues el tono con el que relató su recuerdo me pareció… desconcertante.

—Lina y las demás sirvientas salieron ilesas —intenté cambiar el tema, al notar cierta "anormalidad" con ella, misma que yo no quería fomentar—. Estaban muy asustadas, pero no les pasó nada. Le diré a Lina que te preparé una infusión. Ella también la necesita.

Desde ese momento en adelante, la actitud de Kitana se tornó extraña y confusa. Tuve una ligera sospecha, que de inmediato deseché, pues tal corazonada me pareció muy descabellada. Por el bien de la relación de Kitana y Liu Kang, tenía que ser sólo eso: una absurda sospecha.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Y este sería el capítulo tres del fic para el reto de San Valentín. Lamento haber pedido prórroga, pero, como el lector se podrá dar cuenta, este capítulo está largo. Gracias a todos quienes han leído mi fic, (¡mil gracias, Kirito720, me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado la historia!) espero que hayan disfrutado este fic.**

 **¡Ah!, y no se preocupen (o decepcionen, LOL), no hay lemon XD**

 **¡Mucha suerte en el reto a los participantes! :)**

 **Edit: Después de tanto tiempo, me di cuenta que cometí un error garrafal y no agregué algo que debí agregar. ¡Qué horror! Pero ya añadí ese pequeño (gran) detalle que faltaba.**

* * *

Pasaron un par de días, y Liu Kang finalmente llegó al palacio. Caminando a paso rápido, escuchaba los detalles de los terribles hechos que habían acontecido durante su ausencia, mientras veía con furia los destrozos que los enemigos hicieron en el palacio.

—¿Recuerdas al grupo de soldados que decía querer unirse a nuestro ejército? —dijo Kung Lao, caminando a su lado, al mismo ritmo que Liu Kang—, pues no precisamente querían luchar con nosotros. Eran espías. Fueron pagados para seguir nuestros movimientos.

—¿Lograste saber quién los mandó? —cuestionó, mirando las ruinas.

—Aún no. Sólo sabemos que es alguien del Earthrealm. Quiere tu cabeza para buscar la manera de ocupar tu lugar, con malas intenciones. También supimos que contrató a guerreros del Outworld con el fin de que nadie sospechara que ese maldito traidor es de la misma Tierra. Cuando nos enteramos de que los tarkatanos iban a buscarte, fue demasiado tarde. Ya habían invadido el palacio.

Al parecer no le importó escuchar que su vida corría peligro. Tan sólo seguía caminado, sin quitar su ceño fruncido, que indicaba una profunda indignación.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Lo peor de todo, es que soldados de nuestro propio ejército se están prestando a este juego. Varios de ellos se unieron a la conspiración en tu contra. Los espías les prometieron un nivel más alto en el ejército, si tú caías, a cambio de su colaboración. No están identificados, pero ya se están haciendo los interrogatorios pertinentes.

Liu Kang detuvo su andar súbitamente, haciendo que Kung Lao también se detuviera.

—No sé dónde y cuando lo harán, pero quiero que identifiquen lo más pronto posible a los soldados que nos están traicionando. Y por ahora no permitas que nadie se una a nuestro ejército. Informa que el reclutamiento está cerrado, ¿sí?

—Así será.

Ambos hombres continuaron con su camino, inspeccionando cada rincón del palacio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kitana yo estábamos conversando en el salón principal. Inesperadamente, vimos a Liu Kang entrando, acompañado de Kung Lao.

—¡Liu Kang! —Kitana se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarlo, contenta de verlo, tras un par de días de no saber de él, y después de haber vivido tan angustiante experiencia.

—Lamento tanto no haber estado aquí, para evitar que todo esto sucediera —la abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos a causa del remordimiento, al haber visto un moretón en su bello rostro—. ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿no te lastimaron mucho?

Kitana, con los ojos cerrados, lo abrazaba fuertemente, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos, como si quisiera evitar que se separe de ella. Después de escuchar su cuestión, abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Kung Lao, quien estaba a algunos metros de distancia.

—Estuve a punto de morir..., pero... Kung Lao me salvó la vida —dijo, sin apartar la vista de él, con una mirada seductora, aprovechándose de que Liu Kang le estaba dando la espalda a su amigo.

Kung Lao se sintió incómodo, pues notó la forma en la que lo miraba y el lujurioso tono de voz con el que habló. Agachó la cabeza para evitar seguir haciendo contacto visual con ella, con una expresión de molestia. Liu Kang rompió el abrazo y caminó hasta su fiel compañero.

—No me sorprende —se paró justo a su lado y le puso la mano en su hombro—. No por nada es el capitán de mi ejército —le dio un fuerte abrazo, acompañado de unas amigables palmadas—. Estoy en deuda contigo, hermano.

Kung Lao le respondió el abrazo, a regañadientes, sintiéndose injustamente culpable por la seducción de Kitana.

—No es nada —contestó, con una voz apagada.

Mientras abrazaba a Liu Kang, dirigió discretamente su mirada a Kitana, encontrándose con sus bellos ojos observándolo, esbozando una coqueta sonrisa que pretendía tentarlo. Enseguida miró a otro lado, sintiéndose aún más incómodo y molesto que antes.

—Debo darles unas indicaciones a los soldados —se separó de su amigo—. Cualquier cosa que sepa, te lo comunicaré de inmediato. Con tu permiso —le ofreció una reverencia y se salió de la cámara rápidamente.

—Estaré pendiente —contestó. Por fortuna no notó nada anómalo en él. Al contrario, volteó a ver a su mujer con una sonrisa—. Todo estará bien, Kitana. Ya lo verás —se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

Al igual que Kung Lao, yo también me di cuenta de su actitud. La miré sorprendida. Me costaba creer que en verdad estaba pasando lo que tanto temí. Volteó a verme. Negué con la cabeza, desaprobando su conducta y ella agachó la mirada, quizá con un resabio de arrepentimiento. Decidí retirarme del salón para dejar que conversen en privado.

—Estás yendo muy lejos —le susurré, sin darle tiempo a que me contestara, pues de inmediato salí del lugar.

Mas tarde me dijo que había malinterpretado las cosas. Me aseguró que estaba muy agradecida con Kung Lao por haber llegado en el momento oportuno a rescatarla. Le creí; sus explicaciones —las cuales yo no pedí— fueron convincentes. Pero pronto esas palabras fueron sepultadas por un hecho que desenmascaró la realidad.

* * *

Pasó más de una semana. Liu Kang estaba preparándose para irse, a muy altas horas de la mañana. Kitana estaba recostada en la cama, mientras él revisaba minuciosamente unos pergaminos, en una mesa que había en su cámara.

—Con respecto a la semana libre que te prometí... —él rompió el silencio, pero fue interrumpido.

—Está cancelada, ¿no? Lo suponía. Hay más problemas que nunca, así que sería absurdo que te tomaras unos días libres —dijo, resignada—. No te preocupes. Espero que pronto podamos salir de esto.

Liu Kang no supo qué decir. En lugar de sentirse aliviado de que Kitana haya aceptado su promesa rota con resignación, por alguna razón le causó tristeza. Quizá por remordimiento.

—Gracias por... entender —no lo dijo muy convencido. Agachó la cabeza y siguió revisando sus documentos.

Kitana se giró, dándole la espalda. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, pues quería volver a dormir. Sin embargo, en su interior tenía un profundo sentimiento de culpa, que no la dejaba en paz. Se sentía como el peor de los animales, pues al fin, después de haberlo negado por tanto tiempo, aceptó que se sentía atraída por el mejor amigo de su amado.

De repente Liu Kang se paró de golpe de la silla, tomó todos los papeles que había sobre la mesa y caminó hasta ella.

—Ya debo irme —se agachó para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza.

A pesar de que Kitana tenía los ojos cerrados, Liu Kang notó que una lágrima se resbalaba en su mejilla. De pronto abrió los ojos y lo jaló hacia ella, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—Perdóname, Liu Kang —suplicó. Trató de controlar el llanto, pero este la vencía—. ¡Te pido que me perdones!

—¿Perdonarte por qué? —preguntó asustado y confundido, sin saber qué le pasaba a su amada.

Sin atreverse a decirle la razón de su llanto y de su arrepentimiento, tan sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza. Respiró hondo e intentó calmarse, fingiendo una sonrisa y secando sus lágrimas.

—No me hagas caso —emitió una risilla, a causa de la vergüenza que sentía por haber hecho tal escena—. Estoy muy sensible por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. Yo... lamento haberte presionado tanto. Lamento reprocharte que no llegas pronto a casa —mintió, pues ese no era el verdadero motivo por el que le imploró su perdón.

Liu Kang, aliviado de que no era un problema mayor, soltó una dulce carcajada y se sentó en la cama, para estar a su lado.

—Tienes razón de estar molesta de que yo no pase tiempo contigo —le tomó la mano y suspiró—. Pero, ¿sabes por qué hago todo esto? Porque quiero un lugar totalmente tranquilo y feliz para ti; para nosotros dos. Sé paciente, Kitana. Te juró que valdrán la pena todos estos sacrificios que ambos estamos haciendo.

Kitana asintió, esbozando una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego. Finalmente Liu Kang le dio un ligero beso en la boca y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Posteriormente, se asomó afuera de la cámara y cerró la puerta, pues al parecer iba a decirle algo importante, que no debía ser escuchado por nadie más.

—Si viene Kung Lao, dale estos documentos —dijo en voz baja, entregándole los pergaminos que estaba revisando anteriormente—. Tienen información confidencial. Debía dárselos yo mismo, pero no puedo esperarlo más. Tú eres la única en la que puedo confiar, así que, por favor, no se los muestres a nadie, ¿sí?

—No te preocupes. los guardaré bajo llave —los pegó a su pecho, como muestra de que cuidaría celosamente de ellos.

Tranquilo de saber que esos importantes papeles estaban en buenas manos, se puso sus elegantes muñequeras, listo para irse.

—Ahora sí debo retirarme. Por favor, seca esas lágrimas y no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —respondió, con una voz apagada, a pesar de que trató de expresar buen ánimo, el cual en realidad no sentía.

Después de algunos instantes, Liu Kang salió de la cámara, para atender sus labores del día. Cuando ya estaba sola, Kitana tomó uno de los pergaminos e intentó leerlo, pero no pudo entender nada porque estaban escritos en código. Decepcionada, los guardó en el cajón de un mueble, asegurándolo con llave.

Tenía miedo de que Kung Lao fuera al palacio por los pergaminos, pues no sabía como reaccionaría cuando llegara. Sin Liu Kang ahí, Kitana temía perder el control ante los encantos de su amigo. Habían pasado varios días desde que no trataba directamente con Kung Lao. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por olvidarse de él, ignorándolo, saludándolo con indiferencia, incluso al grado de ser descortés. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar tener pensamientos y deseos impropios durante todo ese tiempo.

Se prometió contener la tentación y olvidar a Kung Lao para siempre. Confiaba que en verdad pudiera cumplir su promesa.

* * *

Al medio día todo estaba en silencio. Apenas se escuchaba el cantar de algunas aves a lo lejos, mientras las mujeres de servicio hacían sus actividades habituales.

De repente, se escucharon unos fuertes golpes a los portones del palacio. El corazón de Kitana se aceleró, pues presintió de quién se trataba. Lina salió a recibir la visita; pero Kitana apareció, indicándole que se regresara a su habitación, pues Liu Kang le dijo que nadie debía atestiguar la entrega de los documentos confidenciales, ni siquiera las mujeres de servicio. Kitana tenía dichos documentos entre las manos, listos para dárselos a Kung Lao, deseando que se fuera de inmediato.

Abrió lentamente uno de los portones y, en efecto, era él. Hubiera deseado no dejarlo pasar, pero a lo lejos estaban algunos soldados y no podía hacer la entrega ahí.

—Buen día, Kitana —saludó amablemente, ofreciéndole una reverencia. Miró a su alrededor, cuidadoso de que nadie lo escuchara—. ¿Liu Kang te habló sobre... ?

—Sí —interrumpió, nerviosa—. Pasa..., por favor —se quitó de la puerta, para permitirle la entrada.

Por fortuna, él no notó su nerviosismo, así que entró al palacio normalmente. Ella estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener la tentación, pero desde que abrió la puerta y lo vio, supo que no lo lograría.

Kung Lao pasó frente a ella, dejando una estela de su aroma, que hizo que sus emociones comenzaran a traicionarla. Su respiración de agitó; sin embargo inhaló y exhaló lentamente para tratar de relajarse. Cerró el portón e intentó actuar con normalidad.

—Vienes... por los pergaminos, ¿verdad? —dijo, ocultando su nerviosismo.

—Así es. Los necesito urgentemente, por eso no puedo esperar a que Liu Kang me los entregue personalmente —contestó, sin tener idea de que a Kitana le hervía la sangre a causa de él.

Su simple porte la enloquecía. Bajó la mirada, para evitar verlo; pero no pudo contenerse más. Dejó caer los pergaminos al suelo y se puso las manos en la cabeza, dando un grito, como si estuviera aquejada por un insoportable dolor.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —exclamó Kung Lao, asustado.

Ignoró sus palabras y caminó rápidamente hasta su cámara. Él la siguió. Estaba preocupado, creyendo que se sentía mal. Cuando llegó a su cámara, la vio sentada en su cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó, decidido a solicitar un médico.

No recibió respuesta; pero después Kitana se levantó súbitamente y cerró la puerta de la cámara con llave, causando el desconcierto del hombre, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Sí! —se acercó a él, recargándolo contra la puerta con rudeza, con su esbelto cuerpo muy pegado al suyo—. ¡Me pasa algo!, ¡y algo terrible!

Al tenerlo aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la puerta, Kitana intentó darle un beso, pero él volteó la cara y puso la mejilla, para evitar el contacto con la boca. Forcejeó para tratar de liberarse, pero ella lo tenía bien sujeto.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó furioso, haciendo lo posible por zafarse.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? —le dio una dulce caricia en su mejilla con una mano—. Estoy enamorada de ti. ¡Te quiero!

Enseguida, trató otra vez de darle un beso, pero él simplemente apartó su cara, sumamente molesto. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Alguna vez notó la forma en la que lo miraba y se dirigía a él; sin embargo, después de unos días cambió y no volvió a ocurrir. Estaba sorprendido que de nuevo había comenzado con esos juegos, que tanto le disgustaban; pero ahora transformados en lo que él catalogó como un ataque de locura.

—¡Kitana, estás perdiendo la razón! —la miró horrorizado y enojado a la vez—. ¡Déjame ir!

Lo sujetó con más fuerza, inmovilizándolo por completo. En ese momento ya nada le importaba más que poseer a Kung Lao.

—¡Deja de resistirte! Tú sabes que también me deseas —tomó rudamente su rostro con ambas manos y por fin le dio un beso en la boca, en contra de su voluntad, impidiéndole respirar.

Ella se negó a soltarlo, ocasionando que Kung Lao tomara desesperadamente sus delicadas manos, aferradas a su rostro, y las quitó de un brusco movimiento, logrando soltarse. Jadeando, a causa de la asfixia que le provocó el beso, la miró con desprecio, mientras ella tenía puesta su mano en sus propios labios, cautivada por la sensación de la boca del hombre que tanto deseó.

Se dio la vuelta e intentó girar el pomo de la puerta, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que estaba cerrada con llave.

—Abre la puerta ahora mismo —intentó conservar la calma, para evitar hacer un escándalo.

Kitana negó con la cabeza y repentinamente se arrodilló ante él, aferrándose a su pantalón.

—¡No!, ¡no te vayas! —suplicó, llorando desgarradoramente—. ¡Haz que esta locura haya valido la pena!

—¿¡De qué estás hablando?! —miró hacia abajo, intentando arrancarla de sus piernas.

—¡Ya todo está perdido! —rasgó el pantalón del guerrero, a causa de la angustia—. ¡¿Qué más da que lleguemos más lejos?!

De pronto, se puso de pie, lo tomó bruscamente de sus ropas, y lo arrojó a su cama, haciendo que cayera boca arriba. De inmediato se puso encima de él, inmovilizándolo.

—A partir de ahora soy completamente tuya —susurró, con el rostro muy cerca del suyo—, y tú... eres completamente mío.

Le quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó, sin ver a dónde, para poder besarlo cómodamente. Pero Kung Lao se resistió y movió su rostro, impidiendo el beso.

—¡¿Sabes lo que pensaría Liu Kang si se entera de esto?! —preguntó, furioso.

—¡Liu Kang no me importa!..., ¡yo no le importo! —exclamó, después de ponerle la mano en la boca para callarlo—. Me daría gusto que se enterara, para que sepa el daño que me ha hecho con su indiferencia.

Sus sensaciones hablaron por ella. No tenía control de sus palabras. Lo único que quería era desfogar su pasión con él. Comenzó a besarlo salvajemente, aprovechándose de que lo tenía sometido. Kung Lao suplicó que se detuviera, pues por un momento sintió que cedería ante la tentación. Lo ignoró, besándolo con más intensidad. Él estuvo a punto de rendirse; sin embargo, recordó a Liu Kang, y un terrible arrepentimiento lo invadió.

Enfurecido, al ver que no tenía intenciones de detenerse, acabó por darle un fuerte empujón a Kitana, tirándola de la cama. Se levantó rápidamente y buscó su sombrero dispuesto a irse de ahí.

—¡Espera! —ella dijo desde el suelo, respirando agitadamente, estirando el brazo.

A pesar de que la puerta estaba asegurada, Kung Lao logró aflojar el pomo, y salió de inmediato de la cámara, cerrando la puerta con un azotón. Kitana se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y después comenzó a golpear el piso, llorando desesperada.

Al escuchar gritos y reclamos imposibles de entender, seguidos por el estruendo del golpe de la puerta, salí de mi habitación, para ver qué ocurría. Enseguida vi a Kung Lao caminando rápidamente, con su sombrero en la mano y con la ropa rota. Me ignoró por completo. No me atreví a decirle algo, pues se veía muy molesto. Cuando se salió del palacio, me dirigí inmediatamente a la cámara de Kitana. Me la encontré sentada en el suelo, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —me quedé en el marco de la puerta, petrificada por la extraña escena.

—¡Déjame sola, Jade! —se levantó furiosa y me empujó para sacarme de la cámara—. ¡Déjame sola! —insistió y cerró la puerta.

Pensé en entrar de nuevo para intentar ayudarla, ya que estaba realmente alterada. Pero decidí hacer lo que me pidió, y regresé a mi habitación. Más tarde ella fue a buscarme, diciendo que había tenido una discusión con Kung Lao, por razones que no podía decirme en ese momento. Me pidió que esperara y que pronto lo sabría. Opté por no presionarla para que me dijera la verdad, pero era evidente lo que estaba pasando. Rogué a los Dioses para que Liu Kang no se enterara.

* * *

Después de ese incidente, Kung Lao no regresó a las cámaras principales del palacio por varios días. Por él no hubiera regresado nunca más; pero Liu Kang lo invitó a comer, como de costumbre.

En el elegante comedor privado, estaban Liu Kang, Kung Lao y Kitana, tomando sus alimentos en silencio, hincados frente a una mesa de fina madera. Kung Lao, mientras masticaba, se sintió observado. Volteó a ver discretamente a Kitana. Ella, introduciendo un poco de comida en su boca con unos palillos, lo observaba fijamente, con unos ojos que no podían ocultar el inmenso deseo de poseerlo. De repente, él empezó a masticar con lentitud a causa de la incomodidad que le provocó su mirada.

—Liu Kang —rompió el silencio después de deglutir—, lamento decirte esto, pero pido tu permiso para renunciar a mi cargo e irme del palacio lo más pronto posible.

Kitana iba a darle un sorbo a su vaso de agua, pero no lo hizo, y a cambio abrió los ojos muy grandes, luciendo muy preocupada, respirando agitadamente, tratando de disimularlo, para evitar que Liu Kang la viera. Este comenzó a toser, al coincidir la petición de su amigo con el momento en el que deglutía, y después soltó una ligera carcajada.

—¿Renunciar? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Su silencio le indicó que estaba hablando en serio, haciendo que su sonrisa de esfumara por completo.

—No puedes hacerme esto, Kung Lao. Tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar. Ahora más que nunca te necesito. ¿Por qué quieres irte?

Kitana sabía que quería irse para estar lejos de ella. Temía que en ese momento la delatara, así que con sus ojos le suplicó que no lo hiciera.

—No lo sé —inicialmente pretendía decirle la verdad; pero sabía que podría ocasionarle serios problemas a Kitana—. Quizá necesito tiempo para mí.

Liu Kang se mostró comprensivo, ignorando que el problema era mucho mayor.

—En cuanto logremos controlar los problemas, les autorizaré a todos los soldados que regresen a sus hogares para que descansen por algunas semanas. Te aseguro que tú serás mi prioridad; pero, por ahora, te ruego que no me dejes sólo en esta difícil situación. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mí?

Se quedó pensativo, pues si bien no se sentiría cómodo al permanecer en el palacio, con Kitana acechándolo constantemente, entendía que los problemas en los que Liu Kang estaba metido eran muy serios.

—Lo siento, pero...

—¡Por favor! —interrumpió, antes de que pudiera negarse—. Tú has sido testigo de que incluso nuestros propios soldados nos han traicionado. No me extrañaría que cualquiera que ocupe tu lugar también pudiera venderse al enemigo.

Cabizbajo, pensó que no tenía más opción que aceptar quedarse en el palacio, al menos hasta que pasara el peligro.

—Tienes razón. Lamento haber sido tan imprudente —tomó un vaso que contenía vino de arroz y le dio un trago—. Quédate tranquilo, no me iré del palacio —dijo de mala gana, sin siquiera mirar a Liu Kang, pero eso no evitó que se alegrara.

—¡Muchas gracias! —estrecharon sus manos, después de que le extendiera la suya a su incómodo amigo—. Muy pronto serás libre, ya lo verás.

Soltó una carcajada y tomó su vaso de vino de arroz para brindar con él. Con un rostro serio, Kung Lao chocó su vaso, y después volteó a ver discretamente a Kitana. Ella lo observó con una mirada seductora y después sonrió. Percibió un poco de malignidad en su sonrisa lujuriosa, indicándole que no estaría en paz en el palacio nunca más.

No tardaría mucho en ocurrir lo que yo llamo "el principio del fin".

* * *

Cierto día, cuando era aún muy temprano, Kung Lao estaba en su cama. Abrió los ojos un poco y se los frotó, pues recién había despertado. Pensó que sería un día como cualquier otro. Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para despejarse. Su visión estaba borrosa y tenía los ojos entrecerrados a causa de su somnolencia. De repente, al levantar la cabeza, notó que alguien estaba de pie a algunos pasos de distancia de él, ocasionando que se exaltara.

—¡Kitana! —exclamó, sorprendido—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —tomó una sábana y se cubrió el cuerpo con ella, pues tenía puestas ropas muy ligeras, con las cuales había dormido.

—Vine a que terminemos eso que dejamos inconcluso hace algunos días, ¿lo recuerdas? —cuestionó, caminando lentamente hacia él—. Esperé pacientemente a que regresaras, pero nunca lo hiciste. Y como veo que sigues aferrado a ignorarme y hacer de cuenta que no existo, entonces no me quedó de otra que venir a buscarte yo.

Kung Lao estaba impactado por el atrevimiento de la mujer de su amigo. No podía evitar pensar en las consecuencias que le traería si se supiera sobre eso.

—Si alguien te vio entrando a mi cámara...

Kitana aceleró el pasó y le puso la mano en la boca para hacerlo callar.

—Nadie me vio. Todos estaban dormidos cuando llegué, incluso tú. Te ves tan dulce cuando duermes —acarició su mejilla suavemente, pero él tomó bruscamente su muñeca y la retiró de su rostro, rechazando su caricia.

—Estoy comenzando a cansarme de tus juegos —dijo furioso, pero con la voz baja para evitar despertar a alguien—. Ten un poco de respeto por tu marido.

—¿Respeto? Durante mucho tiempo el respeto hacia él significaba todo para mí, ¿y qué obtuve a cambio?: años de soledad e indiferencia de su parte. Así que para mí esa palabra no tiene ningún valor ahora —le arrancó la sábana con la que se estaba cubriendo y le dio un fuerte empujón, recostándolo en contra de su voluntad y poniéndose encima de él—. Dejemos las discusiones sin importancia y terminemos con esto ya —comenzó a besarlo desenfrenadamente; sin embargo, la empujó, logrando liberarse de ella.

—Yo no voy a perder mi dignidad por el más grande de tus arranques de locura. ¡Sal de mi cámara inmediatamente!

—No voy a irme de aquí sin haber cumplido mi deseo. Si sigues resistiéndote, seré capaz de hacer un escándalo. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿que todos se enteren de que estuve aquí?

Se acercó a él nuevamente y le sujetó fuertemente las muñecas para inmovilizarlo.

—Sólo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por mí —volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, sin detenerse.

Incapaz de moverse, al estar firmemente sujeto por ella, sentía los cálidos besos de Kitana plasmándose en su cuello, en su, boca, en todo su cuerpo.

—Detente, por favor... —suplicó susurrando, siendo ignorado por completo, aterrado de sentir que estaba cediendo a la tentación.

Incapaces de controlar sus impulsos y sus deseos, ambos guerreros se olvidaron de la dignidad y la lealtad por un momento, entregándose por completo el uno al otro. Nadie en todo el palacio imaginó que en la cámara de Kung Lao había acontecido lo impensable.

En medio de una fría lluvia matutina, Kitana salió corriendo de la cámara, llorando desconsolada, quizá por la culpa de haber traicionado a su verdadero amor. Se detuvo por un momento, sin importarle que su ropa y sus cabellos estaban empapadados y volteó a ver la puerta de la habitación de Kung Lao, mirándola confundida, con el sabor de sus besos aún en su boca. Decidió no perder más tiempo y regresó a sus cámaras, en donde se ducharía de inmediato, para borrar toda huella de su traición y de la lluvia que la delataría.

Para su fortuna, nadie fue testigo de aquél desleal acto. Sin embargo, esa no fue la última vez que ella se vio con Kung Lao. A partir de ese día, ellos se frecuentaron a escondidas, desfogando sus pasiones en lugares secretos, en donde creían que no serían vistos. Antes, sus encuentros sólo eran episodios cargados de pasión y lujuria, pero pronto descubrieron que había algo más entre ellos: amor.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo en el que corrieron con suerte. Nadie sospechaba que ambos sostenían un romance prohibido, ni siquiera el mismo Liu Kang tenía idea de que su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida lo engañaban vilmente. Hasta que un día uno de los soldados vio a Kitana saliendo de la cámara de Kung Lao. Extrañado no tardó en hacérselo saber.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Absolutamente, señor.

Liu Kang se quedó pensativo. No creía que había ocurrido algo malo. Aunque admitía que era algo muy extraño, pues Kitana no tendría nada que hacer en las cámaras de los soldados y menos en la de Kung Lao. A pesar de su confusión, decidió manejar las cosas con cuidado, pues no quería que su amada se sintiera ofendida por haber pensado mal de ella, sin imaginar que no estaba errado.

En la noche, cuando ambos yacían en la cama, listos para dormir, Liu Kang no quiso quedarse con la curiosidad y buscó la manera de obtener una respuesta.

—Kitana... —no sabía muy bien como abordar el tema, así que le tomó unos segundos formular una pregunta—. ¿Has hablado con Kung Lao últimamente?

En ese instante, a ella se le fue el aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes y comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, aparentando estar extrañada—. ¿Por qué habría de hablar con él?

Casi hubiera deseado que Kitana le dijera que sí había hablado con él, pero por razones que no le incumbían quería que no lo supiera. Después de sentir esa respuesta clavándose como una daga en su pecho, decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Sólo quería saber si... él te había entregado unos documentos muy importantes, pero creo que están extraviados —respondió con una sonrisa falsa—. Buenas noches —le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy diferente a los demás, pues ella sintió su beso tenso, como si no quisiera besarla en realidad.

Liu Kang apagó la lámpara y cerró los ojos, dejando a Kitana muy preocupada, pues creyó que tal vez ya había sospechado algo. Ni siquiera pudo conciliar el sueño al estar pensando en esa extraña cuestión.

Los rumores sobre una supuesta infidelidad de parte de Kitana eran cada vez mayores. Liu Kang, en un principio, trató de hacer caso omiso a las habladurías; sin embargo, la persistencia de estas, lo hizo inquietarse cada vez más.

Kitana ya había notado la actitud seria y apagada de su marido. Al igual que Kung Lao. Su trato hacia él comenzó a ser cada vez más distante. Ya no lo invitaba a comer con él y recibía sus reportes, sin emitir ningún comentario más que lo necesario.

Kitana presintió que en cualquier momento sería atrapada por Liu Kang, así que tomó una decisión apresurada y arriesgada.

* * *

Al anochecer, Kitana estaba de pie junto al lago en el que siempre esperaba a su amado cada noche, discutiendo con Kung Lao.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —suplicó, estrujando desesperada las ropas de su amante.

—¡¿Irnos por qué?!

—Creo que Liu Kang ya sabe sobre lo nuestro.

—¡Te lo dije! —furioso, se separó de ella y caminó con una mano en la cabeza, atormentado de que al parecer había sido descubierto—. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste que él duraría sin saberlo?!, ¿una semana?, ¿diez años?, ¿toda la vida? A partir de ahora esto se acabó. No podemos arriesgarnos más.

—¡No! —corrió hacia él y le tomó el rostro con sus bellas manos —. Mi vida ya está arruinada. Liu Kang jamás me perdonaría, y a ti tampoco, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es irnos del palacio de inmediato y desaparecer.

Kung Lao estaba muy angustiado, pues para él no era fácil abandonar el palacio y perderse para siempre. Eso significaba arrojar todos sus esfuerzos como defensor de la Tierra y como guerrero a la basura, además de que no se perdonaría nunca haber traicionado a su amigo. Caminó y le dio la espalda, sin estar dispuesto a aceptar su oferta.

—Lo lamento, Kitana, pero yo no puedo irme del palacio. No puedo dejar a Liu Kang sólo en estos momentos y mucho menos por irme con su mujer.

Entonces Kitana se paró enfrente de él y lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos.

—¿Por qué te niegas a estar conmigo para siempre? ¿No te das cuenta? —gentilmente tomó sus manos—. Hace un tiempo, tú me dijiste que no sabías si ser defensor de la Tierra era tu destino o sólo era un camino más para llegar a tu verdadero destino. Pues déjame decirte algo: logré descifrar ese misterio. Yo soy tu destino. Todo lo que has hecho como guerrero, sólo fue un camino para llegar hasta mí.

—Kitana, si Liu Kang llega... —iba a decir, pero no le permitió continuar.

—Él no llegará. Nunca llega a esta hora —ignorando ese asunto, acarició su mejilla suavemente—. Tú sabes que me quieres. Si no fuera así, nunca hubieras aceptado cometer todas estás locuras a mi lado. Vámonos de aquí y hagamos una nueva vida juntos.

Sin obtener ninguna respuesta, ella acercó lentamente su rostro al de su amante y después le dio un dulce beso en la boca, que sin darse cuenta, se convirtió en uno apasionado. Ambos guerreros intercambiaron caricias y besos sin control. Perdidos en la pasión y la tensión del momento, ignoraron que Liu Kang estaba mirándolos desde lejos, con sus ojos llenos de ira, y sus puños apretados, rodeados de fuego, que emanó involuntariamente a causa del coraje que lo invadió al presenciar esa escena. Caminó hacia ellos lentamente, sin que notaran su presencia.

—Así que los rumores eran ciertos —dijo cuando estaba cerca, ocasionando que de inmediato se separaran.

Kitana se cubrió la boca con sus manos, mientras Kung Lao tenía un rostro inexpresivo, dispuesto a aceptar los reclamos que estaban por venir.

—Liu Kang... —dijo ella titubeante; sin tener idea de cómo dispensarse.

—No hay nada qué decir, "amada mía". Todo está muy claro —volteó a ver a Kung Lao y lo miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio—. ¿Qué hay de ti, amigo? Deposité toda mi confianza en ti, ¿y así es como me pagas?

Kung Lao guardó silencio, pues no había nada qué decir, cometió un terrible error y debía afrontar las consecuencias.

—Fue mi culpa. Yo lo seduje todo este tiempo —intervino Kitana, tratando inútilmente de eximirlo—. Él no quería hacerlo; pero yo insistí, ¡lo juro!

Liu Kang la miró con mucho coraje. Sujetó fuertemente su brazo y levantó la mano para darle una cachetada a su mujer; sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. Con su temblorosa mano aún en el aire, la empujó, haciendo que cayera sentada en el suelo. Después de algunos segundos de absoluto silencio, sacó una filosa daga de una de sus elegantes muñequeras y se lanzó con furia hacia Kung Lao.

Este intentó defenderse, a pesar de que consideraba bien merecido su asesinato, por su traición.

—¡Yo sé que esto no tiene perdón, pero déjame hablar contigo!

Su petición fue ignorada y recibió una tajada con la daga, que por fortuna logró esquivar. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear: Liu Kang intentando clavarle su arma y Kung Lao tratando de defenderse. Nunca lo atacó, pues sabía que tenía razón de estar furioso. Kitana, desesperada, le pedía a su marido que se detuviera. Se lanzó hacia él para hacerlo parar, pero Liu Kang la empujó fuertemente, haciendo que se estrellara en un árbol cercano.

Finalmente logró clavar la daga en la garganta de Kung Lao; sin embargo, no consiguió quitarle la vida. Lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas, a pesar de su estado y lo humilló.

—¡Morirás como cualquier otro enemigo acusado de alta traición! —exclamó y tomó el afilado sombrero de Kung Lao, rebanando su garganta con él.

Kung Lao ya no logró soportar ese corte y después de toser, escupiendo su propia sangre, su cuerpo se desplomó sin vida ante los aterrados ojos de Kitana. Ella gritó desgarradoramente, llamando la atención de todos en el palacio.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —reclamó una y otra vez Kitana, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amante caído.

Liu Kang se arrepintió al instante de haberlo matado; pero luego recordaba la sucia imagen de su mejor amigo besando a su mujer y creía que eso no era suficiente. Decidió dejar a Kitana lamentándose con el cuerpo inerte y se retiro a buscar a algunos de sus soldados para que se lo lleven de ahí.

* * *

Esa misma noche, el cuerpo de Kung Lao fue arrojado a un río, sin derecho a ceremonia para despedirlo como una persona honorable. Kitana y yo acordamos que regresaríamos a Edenia lo más pronto posible. Su relación estaba pulverizada. Liu Kang le dijo a Kitana que prefería que se largara de su palacio antes de que la mate con sus propias manos, como lo hizo con Kung Lao.

Al amanecer, vi a Kitana muy mal. Parecía que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo. Le dije a que fuéramos al bazar que acostumbrábamos visitar cada semana, con el fin de despejarla de la tragedia que había acontecido. Además de que estábamos empacando nuestras cosas para irnos, y quería llevar algunas cosas como recuerdo de esas tierras que tanto amé, durante todo el tiempo que viví ahí.

Era San Valentín y en todos los comercios del bazar habían objetos relacionados al amor y a la amistad. De pronto sentí que había sido una mala idea decirle a Kitana que me acompañara, pues cada que veía alguno de esos objetos, salían lágrimas de sus ojos, que se resbalaban en su inexpresivo rostro. No habló para nada durante todo el camino. Ni siquiera hacía el más mínimo ruido.

De repente vi un racimo de flores de cerezo azules. Sabía que a Kitana le encantaban las flores de cerezo, así que pensé que tal vez se sorprendería con las azules, pues eran inusuales y hermosas. Adquirí el racimo y se lo ofrecí, esperando poder alegrarla un poco. Me lo recibió después de observarlo algunos segundos y vi que esbozó una ligera sonrisa, lo cual fue suficiente para mi. Tomé una de las flores y se la coloqué en el cabello, justo a un lado de su oreja.

Finalmente, cuando la noche cayó, Kitana estaba de pie frente al lago, mirando el brillo de la luna reflejado sobre las aguas. Tenía una expresión triste. Las lágrimas no la abandonaron durante todo el día. Una _lluvia_ de pétalos rosas cayó suavemente encima de ella, al estar tan cerca del cerezo. Parecía que el hermoso árbol estaba llorando con ella, acompañándola en su amargura.

Una oleada de viento hizo ondear elegantemente su vestido de seda. De repente, vio que él viento había formado una hermosa figura que la hizo sonreír. A sus pies, visualizó a Kung Lao de rodillas, mirándola con sus bellos y profundos ojos marrones, que ella anhelaba ver al menos una vez más. Se agachó y le dio una tierna caricia en su mejilla, pero inmediatamente una nueva oleada de viento agitó todo y disipó la imagen de su amado.

Ella volteó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Kung Lao en alguna parte. Cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos, producto de un llanto silencioso de dolor, al ver que no estaba en ningún lado y que no lo estaría nunca más.

Después se paró frente al lago y lo contempló otra vez, mientras una lágrima se resbalaba lentamente en su mejilla. Observándolo, reflexionaba sobre una decisión que debía tomar. El viento se lo susurraba, las flores se lo susurraban, todo a su alrededor le decía que tenía que hacerlo... y así lo hizo.

En silencio, con un rostro muy serio, lágrimas de dolor y tristeza recorrían sus mejillas con lentitud, involuntariamente, mientras ataba una cuerda a su cintura, en cuyo extremo estaba atada una pesada roca.

Comprobó que la cuerda estuviera firmemente ceñida a su cuerpo y se agachó, para cargar la pesada roca, que levantó con algo de dificultad, haciendo algunos ruidos a causa del esfuerzo. Miró el lago por unos instantes, viendo su hermoso y triste rostro reflejado en él. Finalmente echó la roca al agua, y después entró en ella, siendo hundida lentamente a causa del peso de la piedra.

* * *

Liu Kang, después de un día entero de no hablar con ella, decidió entrar a su cámara y aclararle unas últimas cosas antes de su regreso a Edenia. Se extrañó de no encontrarla acostada en la cama, así que imaginó que estaría en el lago; su lugar preferido y en donde a menudo la encontraba cuando llegaba a casa.

Sin embargo, se desconcertó al llegar al lago y ver que no estaba ahí. Miró a todos lados, intentando divisarla entra la oscuridad, pero no tuvo éxito. De pronto vio la hermosa flor de cerezo azul, que adornaba el cabello de Kitana, flotando en la aguas del lago.

Se agachó a recogerla y la observó por algunos segundos, con una expresión de melancolía en sus duras facciones. Después comenzó a derramar lágrimas sobre la flor, quedando impregnadas como rocío. Él supo que su amada había partido. Que se había hundido en las profundidades del lago, sin tener alguna razón para vivir.

Se lamentó de haber perdido a dos seres importantes para él, a causa de la ira que le provocó su traición. Sacó fuego de su mano e incendió el árbol de cerezo al que Kitana tantos secretos le confió, y se sentó en su cama, esperando a que el fuego llegara hasta él y consumiera todo el palacio, para que no quedara ni rastro de su felicidad pasada ni de su desdicha.

* * *

—Todos salimos corriendo de ahí... —dijo Jade, con la voz temblorosa, mientras Cristal lloraba, conmovida por su historia, al ser una muchacha muy sensible—, antes de ser abrasados por el fuego. Algunos soldados intentaron ayudar a Liu Kang, pero fue imposible. El palacio se redujo a ruinas.

—Eso fue muy triste, mamá —tomó un pañuelo y se secó los ojos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente por el llanto.

—Sí, hija, fue muy triste, pero debemos aprender a superar estas cosas. Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie; pero gracias a ti siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima —le dio una tierna caricia en su rostro y se quedó pensativa algunos instantes—. Quizá pienses que estoy loca, pero siento que Kitana vive en los lagos. A menudo, cuando voy a recoger agua al lago, pareciera que veo su rostro ahí. A veces también veo los rostros de Liu Kang y Kung Lao, como si estuvieran a su lado todo el tiempo, olvidando las rencillas que tuvieron en vida...

Jade guardó silencio, pues vio que Cristal la estaba mirando de forma extraña, como si en verdad creyera que está loca. Después trató de cambiar el tema para olvidar esa incómoda situación.

—¿Y cómo fue que regresaste a Edenia? —descansó su cara en sus manos, interesada en escuchar la historia.

—Te lo diré en otra ocasión, porque ahora ya debes dormir —respondió después de emitir una risilla y se puso de pie para ponerle las cobijas encima.

—¿Por qué?, ¡aún no tengo sueño! —cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño—. Quiero seguir oyendo la historia, mientras como más de esos deliciosos chocolates —su tono de voz cambió repentinamente, indicando su antojo por las golosinas.

—Mañana seguiremos conversando mientras comemos chocolates, ¿sí? Ahora duerme —le dio un beso en la frente, después de acabar de acomodar las cobijas y apagó la luz antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al ver que su madre ya se había ido, Cristal se levantó de la cama y tomó la caja de chocolates, que dejó en el tocador. Salió cuidadosamente por una puerta que había en su habitación, que la llevó al hermoso jardín de su casa en el cuál había un extenso y bello lago.

Cristal contempló el lago por algunos instantes con una sonrisa, tomó tres chocolates y los arrojó a las aguas uno por uno.

—Feliz día de San Valentín, amigos —dijo, recordando a Kitana, Kung Lao y Liu Kang.

Se apresuró a entrar a su habitación, esperando que esos geniales guerreros disfrutaran de su obsequio desde el más allá.


End file.
